


Sleep Talk

by KingKotes



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Not cute, but he wont admit it, it's terrifying and scares chase, jack sleeptalks but it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKotes/pseuds/KingKotes
Summary: Chase discovers Jack talks in his sleep.It's not cute at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by tumblr user [uhrair's post about their boyfriend](http://uhrair.tumblr.com/post/148646795590/my-boyfriend-talks-in-his-sleep-and-i-wish-it-was)  
> i'm sorry this is? awkward? the ending is at least i think and also i'm sorry for not updating anything else i SWEAR i haven't forgotten about it

Chase had never really felt scared. Not for a while, anyway. 

He'd been startled a few times, those far between, when he'd accidentally knock something over or a precariously perched item fell, the sound echoing through the empty walls of the citadel. He'd jump, locate the source of the sound, then curse himself for being so easily spooked. 

No, it had been a long, long time since Chase had felt anything close to even mild fear. 

Until Jack moved in, that is. 

Not long after Chase had accepted Jack as his apprentice had true feelings began to bloom within his chest at the mere sight of cherry red hair, when seeing droopy eyes and a sleepy smile had butterflies bouncing around inside him. As soon as he and Jack had furthered their relationship had Jack asked if he could start sleeping with Chase, who of course agreed. 

The first week was fine, although strange. Chase would barely have time to lay down before Jack had burrowed under his arm to tuck against his side, pressing kisses to Chase's shoulder and face. Jack fell asleep quickly, filling the silence with soft snoring and shifting his feet beneath the blankets. It was something Chase knew he would have to get used to, the sounds of another person, the heat, the contact, the scent. 

Jack mumbled occasionally, but it was too quiet and quick for Chase to hear. If Jack sounded worried in his ramblings Chase would sleepily pat his head before trying to go back to sleep. 

It was nice, Chase thought. It felt nice to hold someone and be able to roll over in the morning and pull Jack's body close, sleepily kiss his hair and drift back off. 

It was nice until Jack started talking. 

On the seventh night Chase was woken by the sound of Jack talking against his chest. 

“-can't live.” 

Chase brushed his nose against Jack's hair. “Jack?” he mumbled. 

“We can't live if the water gets to the top.” 

Chase lifted his head. “What?” 

Jack didn't respond, only continued to snore. His foot stretched and pushed at Chase's ankle. Putting his head back down, Chase only pulled Jack tighter against him and went back to sleep. 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ 

A few days later Chase started awake when Jack grabbed his arm, sitting up in bed, his eyes turned to the wall. 

“There's nothing here anymore. The sky has fallen.” 

“W-what? Jack?” 

Jack only laid back down, rolled over, and started snoring again. Chase grabbed his shoulder, gently shaking him. “Jack.” 

“Mmh?” Jack blinked up at Chase. “Wha?” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Mmeah? I'm sleep,” 

“You said something about the sky falling.” 

Jack shook his head, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes. “I talk in m' sleep sometimes. It's kay.” He rolled into Chase, falling right back to sleep. 

That morning, Chase found a small, empty notebook, and wrote what Jack had said next to the date. 

Chase kept his log of what was said during the night, and during Jack's daytime naps as well. While some of it was nonsense ramblings, most were startling tales of implied death, shadowed people, word-ending prophacies told in a single sentence. 

_“I hate you shadow men. You only lie.”_

_“There isn't anything here for you.”_

_“Keep going. It'll be okay, maybe.”_

_“Why me?”_

_“You can't leave me. I can't survive. The world is dying, and so am I.”_

_“Please don't, I like my limbs where they are.”_

_“The ropes are too tight.”_

Chase didn't tell Jack about the book. Jack didn't remember anything he said during the night, and while Chase had told him a few of the less disturbing midnight ramblings, he didn't let on to the time Jack had told him that Chase was going to die by the hands of “the scientist”. 

While Chase wouldn't admit it out loud (he hardly admitted it to himself in his thoughts) being woken at two am by his tiny boyfriend telling him of the world's unsightly end was not an easy thing to swallow. 

He wouldn't admit to being scared. Startled, yes, maybe even alarmed at times, but never _scared_. 

He would never admit, but _goddamn_ did Jack scare him on those nights. 

^v^v^v^v^v^v^ 

When Chase had managed to pull himself out of bed, Jack mumbled a sleepy “stay here” before clutching a pillow to his chest. Chase rooted around in the drawer of his nightstand, wrote “This is the day he finally stabs me” in sharp lettering, then shuffled to the kitchen for his morning tea. 

Jack came out not too long after, rubbing his eyes and hopping onto the counter. 

Chase kissed him on the cheek. “Sleep well?” 

“Mm.” Jack nodded. “You woke me up, though.” 

“My apologies. You were a little stuck to me this morning.” 

“No, no, I meant last night.” 

“Oh?” Chase sipped his tea, leaning against the opposite counter. 

“Yeah, you kicked me in your sleep. Woke me up and it took me a while to go back to sleep.” Jack pouted at him. 

“Really.” Chase deadpanned. 

“Yeah, really! I know a move around, but I don't keep you up for an hour!” 

Chase stared at him until Jack began to shift uncomfortably. Setting his cup down, he muttered “one moment” before going to get his little leather bound book. He handed it to Jack without a word, and watched. 

Jack's eyes furrowed in confusion at first, then raised in shock. “I-is this me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Holy shit.” Jack flipped a page. “Are you serious?” 

“As death.” 

“Oh my god.” he shook his head. “I don't remember this at all.” 

Chase shrugged. “I wouldn't expect you to.” 

“Why is this all so dark? Sleep talking is supposed to be cute mumbo jumbo stuff. This is just so.. edgy.” 

Chase laughed. “It fits.” 

Jack frowned at him. “Does not.” he mumbled. “ _Do you see the blood?_ What the fuck.” Jack's eyes suddenly widened and he snapped his gaze to Chase. “ _This is the day he stabs me?_ I said that?” 

“Yes, and looked me straight in face as you did so.” 

“Oh my god.” Jack laughed. 

Chase plucked the book from Jack's hands. “I do not want to hear you complaining about me keeping you awake any longer.” 

Jack pecked him on the tip of the nose. “Yeah, it's probably still gonna happen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah?? yeah???? good headcanon a+??? maybe  
> lemme know what u think  
> shoutout 2 kayla for sprouting the idea of chase's book full of jack's nightmare material  
> [if you liked this, maybe throw me a few bucks!](paypal.me/kotes) i always appreciate it!  
> [my tumblr!](spicercore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
